Celui qui a changé ma vie
by irisvilove
Summary: Ember jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?
1. chapitre1 je suis devenu sauveur

Ember, jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un jeune étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?

chapitre 1: Je suis devenu un sauveur.

Ember courrait jusqu'à chez lui déjà qu'il avait du faire des heures supplémentaires à cause d'un de ses abrutis de collègue qui avait loupé un chiffre mais en plus il courrait sous une pluie battante qui semblait le provoquer. Il pesta quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé de chemin, il voulut faire demi tour mais une forme allongée sur le sol le fit reflechir, il s'avança vers celle-ci et constata avec inquiétude qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon blessé et grelottant.

-*_on l'a sûrement agressé * _pensa Ember.

Il souleva le jeune homme et l'amener chez lui.

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, il déposa le corps dans l'une des chambres d'amis, le déshabilla et le couvrit avec une énorme couverture

_* je suis devenu un sauveur *_

Il fouilla les poches du pantalon et retira la carte d'identité, il regarda la forme endormie dans le lit et partit rejoindre le sien en bâillant.


	2. chapitre 2

Ember, jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un jeune étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?

Chapitre 2 : Mon bruyant invité

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. C'est ce cris strident qui fit tomber Ember de son lit. Il courut jusqu'à la cause du bruit et découvrit son blessé à terre et complètement paniqué. Il s'approcha doucement dans le but de le rassurer mais il se prit un coup poing dans le nez,il décida alors de se faire entendre:

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TU TE CROIS OÙ !

Ce cris suffit à calmer l'invité et sûrement tout le quartier.

\- Désolé...Monsieur. S'excusa l'agité.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça tes blessures vont s'ouvrir.

\- hn...

-je m'appelle Ember Elliot et toi Sonny Wright c'est bien ça ?.

\- co-comment vous connaissez mon nom

\- ha ha fait pas cette tête d'ahuri je l'ai lu sur ta carte d'identité.

C'est à cet instant que le dénommé Sonny se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il rougit violemment et tira la couverture sur son corps attirant encore un rire de son sauveur.

\- t'es trop drôle toi mais comment tu t'es retrouver sous la pluie avec des blessures pareilles

\- ... je n'avais nulle part où aller alors je marchais dans la rue je ne connais pas bien le Japon alors j'ai pris une route au hasard. Et là ben on m'a agressé...

\- je suis désolé pour toi.

\- c'est pas grave...je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir trouvé et soigné. Répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement

\- c'est rien mais si tu ne connais pas le Japon que fait tu ici?.

La mine de Sonny s'attrista subitement mettant la chambre dans un certain malaise.

\- désolé c'était indiscret de ma part je comp-

\- Ma mère est très malade.

-... désolé...

-c'est pas de vôtre faute. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant c'est voyous m'ont tout pris et je dois bientôt payer les frais d'hospitalisation.

\- ou étiez-vous avant ?

\- sur une île. l'hôpital où elle était ne parvenait plus à bien soigner sa maladie alors le médecin nous a demandé de nous rendre sur le continent. il nous à donner le numéro d'un médecin réputé et c'est lui qui prend ma mère en charge maintenant.

\- et comment tu as fais pour le voyage et jusqu'à présent ?

\- quand la maladie de ma mère c'est declenché j'ai arrêté l'école pour faire des petits boulots. Quand j'ai eu la somme suffisante nous avons pris un bateau et j'ai pû payer les frais d'hospitalisation de la semaine dernière. Mais maintenant je sais pas comment faire.

\- tu ne connais personne ?

\- si...mais on ils ont aussi pris mon téléphone...

Ember ne resta impassible face aux larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Sonny il réfléchit quelques secondes et dit:

\- tu peux rester ici

\- quoi ?...

\- tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu trouves du boulot je ne te chasserais pas d'accord

\- sérieusement !. S'exclama Sonny dont les larmes avaient tari.

\- oui.

\- MERCI MONSIEUR EMBER !

_-* eh ben j'ai obtenu un bruyant invité je crois que je vais pas m'ennuyer*_


	3. chapitre 3

Ember, jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un jeune étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?

Chapitre 3 : Ce n'est pas mon petit ami

**Sélène corp **

Ember arriva à l'entreprise à 11hoo pile. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'expliquer le mode d'emploi de chaque appareil de l'appartement équipé à un jeunot qui ignore même l'existence du micro onde et de la climatisation. C'est donc fatigué qu'il entra dans son bureau presonnel mais son collègue de service Jude Sharp arriva et ferma la porte à clé.

-tu veux quoi toi?

\- savoir pourquoi tu es en retard.

\- je suis pas en retard !

\- comparé aux autres jours tu l'es!

\- j'étais occupé !

C'est un fou rire qui lui répondit cette fois ci.

-serieux tu as trouvé une jolie fille pour passer ta nuit?

\- non mais ca va p-

La sonnerie de son portable dernier cri l'interrompit et forma un grand sourire chez son ami.

**Debut de la discussion :**

_\- MONSIEUR EMBER!_

_-quoi ! pas la peine de crier je t'entends._

_-vous voulez manger quoi ce soir?_

_-... attend c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles. Tu pouvais pas le demander avant que je ne m'en aille._

_\- j'ai oublié..._

_\- sérieusement. Fais ce que tu veux d'accord._

_\- d'accord ! merci et bonne journée Monsieur Ember._

_\- ne m'appelle pas comme-...tut...tut...tut..._

**Fin de la discussion.**

\- il a raccroché j'y crois pas.

\- il est culotté ton petit ami.

\- hein!? quoi c'est pas mon petit ami abrutie.

\- mais oui, mais oui je te crois. Rétorqua Jude en sortant il ferma la porte au moment même où il allait se prendre un classeur sur la tête.

**Bureau de Heath Moore**

\- tu es sûr de toi Heath ?

\- oui bientôt il lancera le projet et nous serons prêts pour le stopper.

\- tu peux compter sur moi je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

**Hôpital général d'Inazuma**

Sonny courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Après avoir préparé le repas de Monsieur Ember il avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Sur sa route il rencontra le médecin qui s'occupait de sa mère: le célèbre, l'incroyable, l'intrigant, le charmant...(attention les chevilles) Docteur Axel Blaze.

\- salut Monsieur Blaze!

\- salut Sonny comment vas-tu ?

\- tres bien et vous?

\- je vais bien merci. Et tu devrais arrêter de me vouvoyer je me crois vieux.

\- vous ne l'êtes pas loi de là.

\- merci. Ta mère vient de se réveiller tu devrais te dépêcher.

\- tres bien merci pour tout Docteur.

-Sonny...

\- oui !?.

\- si tu as besoin d'argent tu peux m'en demander j'ai vu que tu as payé les frais de la semaine dernière en retard.

\- oui...j'ai des problèmes. Mais je veux me débrouiller seul par mes propres moyens. Mais merci pour la proposition. dit-il en se courbant respectueusement.

\- d'accord je comprends. Bonne chance.

\- merci à vous aussi !

C'est à cet instant que le directeur de l'hôpital fit son entrée.

_-#merci beaucoup Sonny je vais vraiment en avoir besoin#_

**Chambre de La mère de Sonny**

\- MAMAN !

\- ça c'est le cri de mon bébé.

-comment tu vas maman ?

\- tres bien et toi tu as pu trouver un endroit pour cette nuit oui ?

\- oui maman un homme tres gentil. Sonny ne lui raconta pas l'agression par peur de l'inquiéter.

\- il est gentil ?

\- oui très !

\- mon chéri tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler pas vrai ?

-oui...

\- alors pourquoi tu toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille et pourquoi cette fois ils sont déchirés à certains endroits ?

\- je me suis battu...

\- vraiment... mais contre qui et pourquoi ?

-c'est compliqué maman.

-je t'aime fiston.

\- moi aussi maman.

La mère et le fils se firent un calin remplit d'amour et de tendresse.

Sonny ferma la porte de la chambre de sa mère et partie à la recherche du docteur Blaze. Il prit plusieurs couloirs, croisa plusieurs infirmières et fini par sortir du bâtiment il voulut abandonner quand une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Il se mit courrir mais il se mit à ralentir sa course car le docteur était caché avec quelqu'un ou plutôt embrassait quelqu'un et vue comment la personne embrassée se debatait pour échapper au baiser il ne devait pas être content de cette agression sur ses lèvres.

-ax...axel...imagine qu'on nous voit.

\- ca m'est égal Shawn depuis le temps que je t'attends.

-tu oublies que je devais échapper à ton père. Le directeur. dit-il en le repoussant Doucement.

\- je sais...

\- imagine qu'il soit mis au courant !

\- on verra bien mais pour l'instant je te veux.

Le concerné rougit et Sonny aussi ci bien qu'il poussa un cri de gène attirant un sursaut chez les 2 amoureux.

\- je...suis...désolé...je ne voulais...p... pas vous interrompre.

\- ce n'est pas grave je m'en allait justement. Au-revoir Axel.

\- au-revoir Shawn.

\- au-revoir toi.

\- au-revoir Monsieur Shawn.

\- tu devrais pas espionner les gens comme ça.

\- je suis désolé je ne savais pas.

\- personne ne le sait.

-...

\- et c'est mieux comme ça.

\- pourquoi...?

\- viens je vais t'expliquer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ember, jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un jeune étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?

Chapitre 4: Amour interdit.

Axel entraîna Sonny derrière un bâtiment lui parler de sa rencontre avec son petit ami Shawn Frost.

\- je le voyais souvent au lycée mais on a commencé à trainer ensemble à la fac .

_flash-back_

_\- eh Axel tu connais la dernière?_

_\- non qu'est-ce qui se passe Xavier ?_

_\- il y a un nouveau hyper mignon qui vient d'arriver en série mathématiques. Il s'appelle Shawn Frost._

_\- ah... mais tu ne devrais pas t'enthousiasmer pour un nouveau. Imagine que Jordan soit au courant._

_\- non il me tuerait !_

_\- ha ha ha alors laisse ce nouveau tranquille si tu ne veux pas faire ceinture jusqu'au doctorat._

_\- ouais t'as raison!_

\- je ne voulais pas quelqu'un dans ma vie. Toutes les filles qui je croisais étaient superficielles et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'adresse la parole.

_flash-back_

_\- salut...tu pourrais m'aider Axel?_

_\- d'où tu connais mon nom?_

_\- euh...on...on... était dans le même lycée tu ne te souviens pas?_

_\- si mais on ne s'était jamais parlé non?_

_\- ben j'ai entendu tes amis t'appeller comme ça une fois et tu étais le garçon le plus populaire du lycée et maintenant de la fac alors..._

_\- hn... d'accord tu voulais de l'aide pour ?_

_\- un exercice de math. Si...tu veux bien m'aider bien-sûr..._

_\- oui pourquoi pas on va s'asseoir sous cet arbre là bas ?_

_\- oui et merci pour ton aide !_

_-_ on a commencé à marcher ensemble. Je l'aidais pour ses devoirs et lui ben...il m'aidait à être social malgré sa timidité et sa douceur. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais en train de tomber amoureux et lui aussi.

_flash-back_

_\- dis moi Axel?_

_\- oui...?_

_\- tu...es...homophobe?_

_\- non pourquoi._

_\- pour rien..._

_\- tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?_

_\- quoi! non..._

_-_ je me sentais mal mais pour moi son bonheur passait avant tout.

_flash-back_

_\- allez dis moi c'est qui l'heureuse élue?_

_-..._

_\- je ne le repeterais à personne tu le sais non...?_

_\- c'est...pas...une fille..._

_\- anh du coup il est gentil au moins ?_

_\- oui très et je l'aime depuis longtemps._

_\- ok..._

_\- Axel...ca va?_

_\- oui je suis hyper content pour toi..._

_\- cette personne...c'est-_

_\- pas la peine de me le dire._

\- je préfèrais être sourd plutôt que d'entendre le nom de celui qui m'avait volé mon amour.

_\- attend cette personne c'est toi! je t'aime Axel !_

_-..._

_\- répond moi...s'il te plaît..._

_\- je suis heureux. je t'aime aussi._

\- on s'est embrassé et depuis on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. Mais c'est difficile...

\- hein!? mais pourquoi Monsieur Blaze?

\- parce que mon père est homophobe et il n'est pas au courant au sujet de ma relation avec Shawn. Il pourrait lui causé des ennuis dans l'école où il enseigne.

\- oh... Monsieur Shawn est professeur c'est super ça !

\- oui de mathématiques,de physique, de science, et un peu de chimie quand il donne des rattrapages.

\- wow c'est un vrai génie alors !!! s'exclama Sonny épaté.

\- oui ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'aime. répondit Axel les yeux brillants d'amour.

\- ha ha je suis content pour vous Monsieur Blaze.

\- Merci et ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un j'en suis sûre.

\- je n'ai pas la tête à ça. La santé de ma mère passe avant tout.

\- l'amour frappe quand on s'y attend le moins tu sais.

\- ha ha.

Sonny quitta l'hôpital et arriva chez Ember en passant par quelque boutique pour demander des emplois. Il entra bredouille car tout ce qu'il avait trouvé était trop dur pour lui ou très mal payé. Il s'assit et baissa la tête. Mais Ember vint lui parler:

\- hey...ca va?

\- non...

\- tu veux en parler ?

-...

\- allez tu peux tout me dire?

-... j'ai pas trouvé de boulot.

\- c'est pas grave je peux t'aider.

\- euh...je ne veux pas abuser...

\- non c'est bon. On a qu'à faire un truc.

\- quoi?

\- tu t'occupe de la maison et moi je te paye. Ça te va ?

\- je dois m'occuper de la maison... un peu comme une femme de ménage...

-si ça ne te dérange pas...Inazuma Japon est une ville dangereuse...et...je serais plus rassuré si je sais que tu es ici. Ember avait bredouillé les derniers mots en rougissant.

\- d'accord...dit Sonny qui s'était mis à rougir lui aussi. La phrase que Monsieur Blaze lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire.

\- _l'amour frappe quand on s'y attend le moins tu sais._


	5. chapitre 5

Ember, jeune comptable de la Sélène Corp se retrouve à cohabiter avec Sonny Wright un jeune étranger venu sur le continent à cause de la maladie de sa mère. Entre amour, mensonge, trahison et Aveux la cohabitation entre ses deux êtres sera-t-elle possible ?

Chapitre 5: visite surprise

Sonny se présenta devant l'immeuble où travaille son patron et colocataire. Ce dernier était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas pris de p'tit dej. Sonny se plaça devant la réceptionniste qui lui demanda avec un sourire chaleureux mais fatigué:

\- Bonjour bienvenue à Sélène Corp. Comment puis je vous aider?

\- je...heu...je viens voir Elliot Ember...

\- vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- n...non...

\- alors je suis désolée mais...

\- laisse je le connais.

\- mais Monsieur Sharp...

\- laisse je te dis Célia. Il vient avec moi d'accord.

\- très bien Monsieur Sharp. Vous pouvez y aller passez une agréable journée.

\- merci à vous aussi.

Sonny se mit à suivre l'homme aux étranges lunettes et aux dreadlock. Il ne le connaissait pas mais apparemment ce type lui le connaissait.

\- ça se passe bien avec Ember?

\- euh...

\- ha ha je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je suis surpris Ember est du genre solitaire alors le fait qu'il soit en couple me surprend un peu.

\- hn...quoi! Monsieur Ember est en couple ? Sonny est à la fois surpris et déçu. Il espérait secrètement que se soit faux mais après tout Monsieur Ember était très séduisant avec son charme ténébreux et ses yeux aussi perçants que troublants. c'est le rire de son compagnon de route qui stoppa ses pensées.

\- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha t'es vraiment drôle et mignon toi je comprends pourquoi Ember te cache un petit ami pareil ça vaut de l'or ha ha.

\- m-moi non c'est faux!

\- c'est quoi se bordel Djude la ferm-

\- du calme je suis venu avec ton chéri alors tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me crier dessus.

\- SON QUOI! crièrent les deux prétendus amoureux.

\- et en plus vous êtes synchro. Bon je vous laisse pas de cochonneries Ember ne le fait pas crier trop fort je suis juste à côté ha ha.

\- tais toi bordel!

\- ouais je sais à plus.

\- n'écoute pas ses conneries d'accord. Dit Ember qui avait remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues de son...ami?

\- oui...bien-sûr et puis je suis juste venu vous apporter de quoi manger vous avez sauté le p'tit dej et vous connaissant je suis sûre que vous auriez oublié de sortir manger tellement vous êtes un accro au boulot.

\- hn...euh... merci...

\- de rien tenez!

-...viens... manger avec...moi si tu veux.

\- euh... Merci...mais...

\- allez entre.

*****

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- ben rien...

\- tu es tendu depuis tout à l'heure.

\- n-non pas du tout !

\- détend toi je vais pas te manger. Tu veux faire un tour de l'entreprise ?

\- j-j'ai le droit ?

\- oui.

\- Allons-y !

**Bureau du directeur adjoint**

_\- Allô._

_\- Heath mon chéri c'est maman !_

_\- oui je sais qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_\- te dire que c'est fait !_

_\- quoi qu'est ce qui est fait !?_

_\- ben l'arrangement de ton mariage bien-sûr !_

_-..._

_\- tu es tellement ému que tu ne dis rien bonne journée tresor...tut...tut..._

_-_ heath...est ce que tu peux signer ça s'il te pl-

\- Duske...

\- pourquoi tu pleures !? s'écria Le nouveau venu surpris par les larmes de son ami.

\- je...j'en ai marre...Duske je...

\- Ça va aller. Se sont tes parents pas vrai? Je suis là. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Duske...

\- demande moi ce que tu veux... murmura t'il au creux de l'oreille de son ami qui frissonna suite à ce geste.

\- je veux que...que...tu...me fasse l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu voyais la personne que tu aimes... s'il te plaît...

\- c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Duske sa voix était devenue rauque.

-...oui...

\- j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- pas si c'est toi...

\- alors ferme les yeux.

-merci...

( je vous épargne les détails tout le monde sait comment ça se passe non...XD)

*****

\- argh...je me suis encore perdu Monsieur Ember va me tuer. Si je passe ici...

\- Merci Duske...

\- de rien je serai toujours là pour toi n'oublie pas...

\- ouais mais au point de coucher avec un homme alors que tu es hétéro... ça doit vraiment pas...être difficile.

-...oui tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

\- encore désolé j'ai l'impression de t'exploiter mais c'est la dernière fois t'inquiète pas. Ok...

\- non c'est bon on pourra le refaire autant de fois que tu veux. Tu en as besoin.

\- si seulement je pouvais dire à mes parents que je suis homo...

\- ils te tueraient Heath...

\- surtout qu'ils veulent à tout prix un petit fils...la société tolère déjà les gens homo alors pourquoi pas moi!?

\- ...

\- pfff j'en ai marre.

Sonny s'éloigna doucement de la porte jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il rougissait tellement qu'on pouvait le prendre pour une tomate géante.

\- chut...tu as entendu?

\- non qu'est ce qu'il y a Duske ?

\- non c'est bon...

*****

\- Sonny ça fait des longtemps que je te cherche où t'etais ?

\- euh... désolé Monsieur Ember.. je c'est juste que...

\- pourquoi t'es tout rouge et surtout pourquoi tu baisses la tête tu as fait quelque chose !?

\- je cherchais les toilettes je les ai trouvé mais quand je suis sorti je...me suis rendu compte que... j'étais perdu...

\- ouf...au moins tu vas bien tu m'as filé une peur bleue. Mais pourquoi tu as l'ai tellement gêné ?

\- pour rien!

\- Refais plus jamais ça ok.

\- sûrement pas !

-euh... okay. Tu viens on rentre.

\- déjà !?

\- oui on a des courses à faire tu as oublié? espèce de tête en l'air.

\- Non pas du tout. Et je suis pas tête en l'air.

\- si tu le dis.


End file.
